User blog:GravityMan/Literature vs History 11: Miss Peregrine vs Professor X
Hey guys! Welcome to the eleventh installment of Literature vs History! Today we have superpowered caretaker of outcasts from Marvel comics vs superpowered caretaker of outcasts from Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. Special thanks goes to Sega for guesting as Cyclops, Leandro for the cover <3 and Cave, Legion, and I think Insert for offering feedback :D Beat No Escape Starts at 0:26 Rapper Colors Bronwyn, Emma, Jacob, Enoch, Millard Colossus, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Cyclops, Beast Lyrics Professor X: Answering the Caul, Professor X is rolling in, To show you a better path, there’s no way you can win Against the cad telepath, been around for years, you’re just a fad If you didn’t overshadow your family with your ego they would’ve never turned bad My place in history is irreplaceable, just like my brain cells Care to Sharon? You’re whacker than Jacob’s trip to hell You’re twisted and withered, can’t you manipulate time? But don’t worry, I’ll preserve you, I’m putting you under the ice Miss Peregrine: The year, nineteen forty, the date, September the Third, And here comes the bombs, dropping in the form of the words Try to backtalk me? I’ll backhand that backmouth, Back up a new backbone or back pedal back to your backhouse! Proper manners at the table, let’s see what the Headmistress is serving, Roasting beef and duck drippings, a stuffed whipping worth deserving Holding onto hope that you are better? Xavier’s Schooled in gifted rhyme, So turn to waste in the garden, you’re Juggernaut worthy of my time X-Men: So don’t fuck with the Professor bub, Logan this isn’t your fight, But Hank, we’re a team! What this Mary Poppins rip off says isn’t right! Xavier’s my Cerebro, he’s the living Victor of the X-Men I’d roast my airhead counterpart but it’s time for my ex, man! Calling up the one eyed monster; Scott Summers! Your rhymes are like what Grey and I had; a bummer! Apologies, ignore Cyclops, he’s been brain damaged since birth But I came back with Frost! Heh, we just gave the Bird the bird The Peculiar Children: You call that a rap? It’s so dead even I can’t bring it back! Enoch knock it off, Fiiiine, let our “glorious hero” try to attack! W-what, Go on Jacob you can do it! B-but I *Emma kisses Jacob* Ah screw it, Dudes you’re rude, weird to be kicked by kids though a pedo left you ruined We can see through you like my torso! But I can see these deformed men, Society tore away their Pryde, what you need is to grow a pair-egrine! Your Sentinels are hollow while our hollows are memorable, You may have looped before us, but we are the more original! Professor X: Memorable? I see, quite unlike Fiona’s death, Hm. I can tell, you are all unsettled by that comment I blame you, Alma, for teaching them to diss our films, proving them as hypocrites, Spoiler alert bitch: Do you know what Tim Burton did to you? He took a huge fucking shit Changed the personality and ages, even yours, just so his back up bitch could have a role Also just a note, I actually care for the example I show, thus to curse I have Logan under my control And the mic, and my school, you let a fool within your ranks and thus everything fell apart, Need a tissue? There’s plenty dissected from the wards that were under your charge Miss Peregrine: Don’t judge a movie by the book, because like the book, the visuals are superb, Have faith in a new direction, this amount of contradiction is quite Peculiar Your verses should have remained unspoken, like your love for Miss Grey, During your Onslaught, where was this violence misplaced? I destroy monsters like loops, you’re just a glorified nanny, How your school gets enough funds in America is really quite Uncanny So I suggest you stay silent Mr. Clean, I’ve seen sheep make better use of an orifice And while it pains me to admit this, not even Bronwyn could have carried your Origins WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE LITERATURE! *the logo spins around and flashes* VS HISTORY! VS HISTORY! VS HISTORY! Poll Who Won? The Peculiar Children The X-Men Scrapped Back Up Rappers Magneto: But our Origins are strong! We came from the best of the best, To usher forth a new age, and put this petty species to rest! You raise pedophiles, yellow rats, and little sociopaths, I raise armies to a vision, a world where we are free at last! You’re syndri-gastly! And lastly, in defense of my old friend, Compared to you his spine’s steel, so strong even I couldn’t bend it! Caul: Back off, they’re mine! I rock with soul from the spine! I’m backing up my sister, because I’d prefer my meat alive! Of flow you are deprived! A catheter I will provide! To supply your inferior genes to the ones that are denied! What are you saying? I know this is Dragon for you mofos, But your world’s coming to end, so you best take a photo Should have these verses been in the battle? Yes No Hint for Next Battle Category:Blog posts